


Writing a story with only 100 words is... Unnatural

by kitkatsnow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel Has PTSD (Supernatural), Drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatsnow/pseuds/kitkatsnow
Summary: This will eventually be a collection of drabbles.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Writing a story with only 100 words is... Unnatural

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural or Castiel or the ability to force myself to edit more than I absolutely have to (maybe that last one will change, we'll see)
> 
> These are mostly going to only be edited enough to fit the 100 word rule and will mostly be random story ideas that might be expanded later.
> 
> I cannot believe I have to say this, but I do not want this to be used on an app that makes revenue in any sort of way (e.g. ads, a subscription service).

Cas woke with a start, his chest clenched tighter than his fists. It was just a dream. It wasn't just a dream. It was a memory, half-forgotten and all the more painful out of context. He slipped down to the kitchen, not wanting to wake anyone at this ungodly hour.  
Every hour is ungodly. He found peace in Dean's arms, but it never lasted. He poured a glass of water. Exhaustion would hit soon enough, and not even the terror would wake him. He curled up near the fireplace, folding his limbs in on himself, wishing he could stop shivering.


End file.
